


Changing Back

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z X-Men [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: A-Z, Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Community: Legends of Cerebro, F/M, Kissing, Mindfuck, Mutant Powers, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue's mind is reeling when she gets a horrible surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Daily challenge for 7/25, "Tenebrous." Also for the Legends of Cerebro A-Z challenge with the prompt "change"

Rogue wrapped her arms around her legs tightly – to hug them or to constrain them she wasn't sure – but either way it didn't help. Her brain still swam with dark, tenebrous thoughts, and the small comfort of her grip did nothing for her inner turmoil. Bobby was lying on one of the medical tables, Storm and Logan hovering over him. He was still convulsing slightly, and Rogue felt tears forming in her eyes. This shouldn't be happening again.

She had gone through so much pain already, and even more for that cure! The shot itself had been painful, but so had the other's reactions. Logan was the only one who hadn't looked down on her for giving up her powers. Beast had even suggested that she leave the school, since she had no need to be there anymore. But she still had nowhere else to go. Logan had insisted that she stay, and now she wondered if he had known, somehow.

Known that the change wasn't permanent.

Because Rogue certainly hadn't. She had been just as shocked and confused as the first time when Bobby suddenly went stiff above her. It had taken all of her strength to shove him away and break their contact.

It was all her fault.

She had done everything she could, but her curse was back. Rogue wanted to run, again, but it was no use. Logan would find her, and bring her back, and he would be right. She was a danger to others if she went back among humans. Especially right now, when she couldn't control anything and her powers popped on and off like a flickering light bulb.

And if her powers were coming back, then Mystique's and Magneto's and everyone else's probably were too. But this time they didn't have the Professor or Jean or Cyclops to protect them. And she was like a ticking time bomb planted within the school, ready to become a danger to all of them at any moment. Rogue squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Maybe she should just end everything; then no one would have to worry about her hurting them anymore.

As though he sensed her thoughts, a large hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Rogue accepted the comfort for a moment before remembering and shoving Logan away. He shouldn't touch her right now, when she couldn't control it. She was dangerous again.

She was changing back.


End file.
